A Sister's Journey
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Violet Norrington is James Norrington little sister and has spent her whole life being a good women and following the rules but that all changes when she is technically kidnapped by the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and the local blacksmith Will Turner. Suddenly Violet's world changes but is it for the better...
1. Chapter 1

Violet groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head into the soft pillow. She smiled to herself, today was going to be a good day, well at least it was going to be until her doors where thrown open and her brother's butler walked in. "Get up Violet, today is the day." he said sternly with a hint of pride. When Violet didn't respond him he strode across the room and threw open her window causing Violet to groan loudly. "Get up girl, today is the day your brother gets promoted, Commodore Norrington. He'll make something of himself yet." he said proudly.

He clicked his fingers and three maids walked in, one of them carrying a box. Violet's eyes widened. "What's this, a gift?" she asked excitedly sitting up.

"It's a gift from your brother. He hoped you might wear it to the ceremony." the butler said opening the box and taking out a light blue dress. Violet smiled, as pompous as her brother was he did know his sister and exactly what to buy her. Getting out of the bed Violet took the dress from the butler and went behind the screen. The three maids followed her and for the next few minutes lots of ows and sharp intakes of breaths could be heard. "Is everything alright?" said a familiar voice. "Yes everything's fine James just; I'll never get use to wearing a corset." Violet said reappearing from behind the screen now dressed in her new dress. "You look wonderful," James said "if only father could see you now." Violet laughed and smiled.

"He'd probably just try and marry me off to the first rich man who came asking." she said sitting down at her dressing table. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready, come on Williams we have work to do." James said kissing Violet on the forehead and leaving the room closely followed by Williams, the butler.

* * *

After a few hours Violet was ready to go and made her way down stairs to the lobby of the house she shared with her brother. James was already waiting for her dressed in fully navy gear. "You look very official." she said causing her brother to turn round and smile at her.

"And look fit for a royal court." he replied taking her hand and walking her to the carriage waiting outside the door. Violet climbed into the carriage and sat down, closely followed by her brother. "Father would be so proud of you." she said as the carriage started moving. James sighed.

"He was never proud of me." James said darkly. Violet sighed and moved to sit next to her brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you James and so is Williams, that's all that matters, anyway his pride will mean nothing when you're an Admiral or even the Governor." "You really think I could do that?"

"Yes, I really do." she said hugging her brother as the carriage came to a halt. James hugged his sister back then climbed out of the carriage and into the courtyard of Fort Royal. Violet climbed out after him and took a deep breath of the Caribbean Sea air, she always loved the sea.

Violet had grown up at sea. Her and James's mother had died when they were very young meaning they both had go with their father on his sea voyages. They had grown up aboard one navy ship or another and both developed a love of the sea and sailing it. James had joined the navy as early as he could but Violet being a women and unable to, learnt from those aboard the ships, in fact she became more like a member of the crew then the admiral's daughter. Granted life aboard ships with men who hadn't tasted the pleasures of a woman for months did have its ups and downs, but if they tried anything Violet or her brother made sure they saw the wrong end of sword pretty quickly. Consequently Violet had grown up a bit more hardy then the other women and often spent quite a lot of her time down at the fort chatting with the soldiers instead of practicing her sewing like a proper women.

James was soon ushered away by some important person wanting to show him where he would be walking and for how long so Violet went to find something to do until the ceremony started. She wandered across the courtyard to the soldiers mess. Inside she saw four men sat at the table and two more sat on benches polishing their weapons. When she walked in one of soldiers sat at the table elbowed the guy next to him. "Are you lost miss?" asked the second soldier.

"No sir I am not." Violet replied her tone light.

"Then why are you here?" asked the first soldier.

"I'm looking for some entertainment."

"Then come here missy." said a third soldier pulling her onto his lap quite roughly.

"She a bit smartly dress for a prostitute." said the first soldier as Violet struggled trying to loosen the man's grip on her waist. The third soldier smiled taking this action as Violet being playful. "Now, now we have a feisty one." he said to his mates.

"Unhand me now sir or you will regret it." Violet said calmly causing all the men in the room to burst out in laughter. The third man grabbed Violet's upper leg and Violet broke the man's grip, grabbed his sword and was stood up pointing at his throat when another man walked in the room.

"What's going on here?" the man asked. Violet immediately recognised the voice of that of Captain Wedderburn a senior officer and friend of hers. "These men seem to have lost their ability to recognise and address a lady Captain." she said narrowing her eyes at the third soldier. Captain Wedderburn let out a sigh. "Is that so." he said staring down the men "What did you do?".

"We thought she was a prostitute." said the first soldier. Captain Wedderburn placed a hand on Violet shoulder and she lowered the sword slowly. "Is that so?" he asked "You thought that Commodore Norrington's sister was a street walker, I'm sure he would love to hear that.". Suddenly the men's faces went very stiff, what had they done. "Think on that men." the Captain said ushering Violet out of the room. Violet placed the sword on the table then followed him out.

"I must apologise about them." the Captain said leading Violet into his office.

"There's really no need I can handle myself, growing up on ships has it's perks." Violet said taking a seat across from the Captain who had sat at the desk. The Captain then called for tea and the pair spent about an hour talking until someone came to tell them the ceremony was starting soon. Violet took her place at the back of the platform while the Captain took his place in the line of officers and soldiers alike.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony lasted just over an hour and afterwards there were hands to be shaken and praises to be heard. Violet however spotted her brother walk off with Elizabeth Swann the Governor's daughter and mentally wished him luck. Violet was having a practically monotonous conversation when she heard her brother shout Elizabeth. Excusing herself from the conversation rather hastily Violet ran over to her brother to find him preparing to jump of the cliff. She was about to stop him when another man spoke up and instead they made a dash for the harbour with Violet following.

When they got there they saw Elizabeth lying on the ground in her under things with two soldiers and an unknown man knelt over her. James drew in sword and pointed it at the unknown man's throat. "On your feet." James said a little breathless from running. Slowly the unknown man rose to his feet and the Governor rushed forward helping Elizabeth up and wrapping her in his coat. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Elizabeth said looking back at the unknown man. One of the soldiers dropped the corset he was holding and pointed at the unknown man. "Shoot him." said the Governor.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?". James hesitated for a bit then put away his sword and the unknown man bowed his head to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order." said James holding out his hand to the man. The man hesitated then took James hand. James however instead of shaking it pulled the man's arm towards him and lifted his sleeve. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" he asked revealing a branded P on the man's forearm. "Hang him." said the Governor.

"Keep your guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons." James ordered and the men pointed their guns at the pirate again. James pulled up the pirates sleeve further to reveal a tattoo. "Well, well Jack sparrow isn't it." he said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir." said the pirate causing James to look around.

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain." he said smugly.

"I'm in the market, as it were." said Jack.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." said the soldier who had been holding the corset.

"I told you he was telling the truth." the second soldier said addressing the first. "These are his sir." he said handing James a pistol, compass, sword and hat. James looked at the pistol and tossed it between his hands. "No addition shot nor powder," he said picking up a compass "a compass that doesn't point north um," he then looked at the sword "and I half expected it to be made of wood.". James smiled and pushed the sword back into its holder and turned back to the pirate. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack said. James grabbed the pirate by the arm and pulled him along to be put in irons followed by Violet and Elizabeth.

"Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth said.

"Carefully Lieutenant." said James.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." Elizabeth said standing between Jack and James.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." James said bluntly.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said causing everyone to look at him.

"Indeed." James said flatly.

"Finally." said Jack as the Left Tenant finished putting on his irons. Jack flung his arms round Elizabeth's head so the chain of the irons was against her neck and pulled her to him. "No!" said the Governor as everyone lurched forward. "NO DON'T SHOOT!" the Governor cried as all the soldiers pointed theirs guns at Jack again. "I knew you'd warm up to me," he said "Commodore Norrington my effects please and my hat." James hesitated causing Jack to shout "Commodore!". James gave in and turned to retrieve the items from the second soldier. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth said harshly.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind, come, come dear we don't have all day." Jack said. James handed Elizabeth the items and stepped back. Violet watched petrified with what might happen to Elizabeth.

Jack took the pistol from the top. Pointed it at Elizabeth's head and turned her round. "If you'd be so kind." he said. Elizabeth scowled at him and began to roughly place the items on his person. Jack smiled at James taunting him, Violet stepped forward and squeezed James's arm trying to reassure him. "Easy on the goods Darling." Jack said causing Elizabeth to retort with

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones love, I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square." Jack said simply turning Elizabeth back round. "Gentlemen, milady" he said backing away slowly "you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.". He pushed Elizabeth into James and grabbed hold of a rope, releasing a cannon which fell, lifting him up and causing him to spin round on a crane. "Now will you shoot him?" the Governor asked as James hugged Elizabeth to him and violet moved to the side of him. "Open Fire!" James shouted and the men began firing on Jack as he continued to spin on the crane. Jack then jumped onto another beam. "On his heels!" James shouted going to leave, but turned back to look at Violet. "Go home Violet, you'll be safe there." Violet nodded and ran back to Port Royal and climbed into the carriage waiting for her. "Home and make hast." she said to the carriage driver.

Once Violet arrived home she found Williams waiting for her outside the house. "Dear Miss Violet are you alright? We heard a pirate had been seen in Port Royal and when you didn't return we were so worried." he said helping Violet out of the carriage.

"I'm fine really Williams I just need a nice bath and a rest." Violet said making her way up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was sleeping soundly when she heard a faint noise in the distance that woke her. Sleepily she rolled over until she heard the noise again and sat bolt upright in her bed, she knew that noise, cannon fire. Violet climbed out of bed quickly and went onto the landing. There were servant rushing around everywhere, nobody had any idea what to do. "QUIET!" Violet shouted causing all the servants to look up at her. "That noise is cannon fire so I'm betting pirates, we need to protect ourselves. Williams barricade the door then you and the other servants hide in the cellar, use the secret door." she said trying to remain calm.

"And what bout you miss?" Williams asked.

"I'll hide up here, now go." she said going back into her room. Violet moved her vanity table in front of the door and open her balcony windows hoping to make it look like she had climbed out there and draw the pirates away from the house. All she had to do now was hide. Having had this room all her life she knew all the hiding places and she knew exactly where she would hide.

Violet stood on her bedside table and pulled herself up onto the top of her four poster bed and pulled apart the material that attached the top of the four poster to the ceiling. Violet climbed in and led low on the hard base of the top if her four poster and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet woke late the next morning and she could hear the remains of the town trying to piece itself back together after the attack. Hearing no sign of hostility Violet climbed down from her hiding place and made her way down to the cellar. When she got there she found the door slightly ajar. Gentle Violet pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a sight and smell so horrible it made her eyes water. Not a single person had been left alive. They had all be brutally massacred. There was not a single surface left unstained ; the walls, the floor, the ceiling even the door was coated. The sight was too horrible, Violet had to get out of there. Unaware of anything her feet began to move and before she knew it Violet was running to the fort, tears clouding her vision. When she got to the fort Violet collapsed in a crying heap in the middle of the courtyard. Vaguely Violet heard someone shout her name then felt an arm placed around her.

"Violet," said the voice again softly "it's alright, they're gone.". Slowly Violet raised her head to see her brother. Slowly he helped her onto her feet as she looked around to see she was surrounded by various officers, the Governors and a few soldier. James looked down at his sister then round at the crowd. "Show some decency men." he said harshly as his sister was in no more her barest night gown. The men all looked highly embarrassed and dispersed. James took off his coat and wrapped it round his sister who was still crying profusely. "Violet, what's wrong?" he asked hugging her to him. "They're d...d…dead, everyone," she said crying "killed and it's all my fault.". James hugged his sister harder, he had never been an emotional man but his sister always brought out that what was hidden in him. "Who Violet?" he asked.

"Williams, everyone," she said "in the cellar.". James walked violet over to where he had been looking at some maps and sat her down on a step. "It will be alright Violet." he said hugging Violet once more then calling for some tea. Once Violet had settled down he went back to looking at the maps only to have William Turner burst in.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth." He said.

"Mr Murtogg remove this man." James ordered not even looking up. The solider from the day before who had been found holding the corset stepped forward and took Will by the arm. "We have to hunt them down, we must save her." Will said shrugging off Murtogg's grip.

"And where do you propose we start?" the Governor asked stepping forward "If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it.". Nobody had any ideas so a short silence settled until Mr Murtogg spoke up. "That Jack Sparrow he talked about the Black Pearl." he said. "Mentioned it is more what he did." said the other soldier from the day before.

"Ask him where it is, make a deal with him he could lead us to it." Will said.

"No." James said flatly "the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies.". James turned to the Governor. "Governor we will establish their most likely course and then-" he said as Will slammed his axe into the middle of the table. "That's not good enough!" he said loudly. James took the axe out and began walking round to Will. "Mr Turner you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a _blacksmith_. This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of think you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." James said. Will left looking disheartened and James returned to his maps. "I'm going to walk on the pier." Violet said getting up and taking off her brother's coat. "Do you want someone to come with you?" James asked his sister gently. Violet smiled and handed him his coat. "I'll be fine James." she said and she made her way down to the harbour.

Once Violet reached the pier she spotted Jack and Will sneaking out from under a bridge and over to a small rowing boat. "Rash decision." she said the herself and followed them. When both men reached the boat they went pick it up just as Violet called out. "There are some who would not deem that wise Mr Turner." she said causing both men to stop on the spot. Will turned round to face Violet. "Violet." he said simply. Jack look at Will then back at Violet then back at Will.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked Will.

"The Commodore's sister." he said not looking away from Violet.

"That's not good." Jack said looking worried.

"Will what are you trying to achieve here?" Violet asked simply.

"I'm going to rescue her."

"With what? You have no ship."

"We're going to commandeer one." Jack interjected.

"Which one?" Violet asked questionably.

"That one." Jack replied pointing at the Dauntless causing Violet to laugh.

"You'll never get out of the bay." she said.

"We will, but on another note, you're coming with us." Jack said.

"Gladly, I can't wait to see your face when my brother catches you." Violet said and jack and Will lifted the boat over them and they made their way down to the water's edge, keeping low to the sand.

Slowly the group got deeper in the water until they were completely submerged. The boat had created an area of trapped air allowing them to breath under water, it was quite clever really. "This is either madness or brilliance." said Will to Jack who Violet presumed had thought of the idea. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said. Violet just rolled her eyes and focus on the back of Jacks head.

Soon they reached the Dauntless and using a lobster pot that Will had stood on at some point Jack created a way up, jamming the rudder in the process but Violet didn't mention it. When they reached the deck the group spotted Gillette and a group of other men. Jack and Will went to go deal with them pistol and sword drawn. "Everyone keep calm we are taking over this ship." said Jack walking down to the men. "Aye avast." shouted Will causing the men to laugh and Jack to give Will an odd look. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette said. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said pointing his gun at Gillette's face and puling the safety off "savvy?". Gillette gulped and he and the other men were forced into a long boat. Jack and Will then began trying to prepare the ship for travel. "You'll never do it." Violet said leaning against the railing looking out at the sea. "That's it." Jack said tying Violet up and gagging her. Violet began to struggle put Jack just smiled at her like that was just what he wanted so she stopped.

Suddenly Will walked over to Jack. "Here they come." He said looking over Jack' shoulder at the Interceptor. Jack smiled, grabbed a rope, threw Violet over his shoulder and waited. Violet began kicking him but Jack paid no attention and jumped onto the Interceptor once all the men, including James, had jumped onto the Dauntless. Jack immediately dropped Violet onto the deck and took up position at the wheel while Will cut all the boarding ropes. Jack began to sail the ship away as Violet tried desperately to escape from her bonds. "Thank you Commodore for helping us get ready to make way, we'd have made a hard time of it by ourselves. " Jack shouted to James as the Interceptor made its way out of the bay. James 's men then began firing at Jack and Will but to no avail, they were out of range and escaping.

After a while Jack stopped stirring ship and began checking some ropes while Will told him about how he had grown up. Violet however was sat still having given up on trying to get out of her bonds and was now thinking of various ways you could kill Jack. She wasn't paying much attention but was suddenly brought back to reality as she saw Will clinging onto a sail, dangling over the water. Violet couldn't hear what they were talking about but they appeared to be having an argument. After a few moments Jack turned the wheel and Will was brought back aboard the ship. Jack and Will then disappeared out of Violet's field of vision for few moments and she could vaguely hear some more talking.

Realising Violet was not going to gain anything by listening to conversation she returned her thoughts to thinking of various ways she could kill Jack. However once again her happy thoughts where short lived as she heard Will say something. "What about her?" he asked Jack. Violet turned her head to face the two men. _I have a name you know _she thought scornfully. Jack thought for a minute. "Can she sail?" he asked Will. Will, barely knowing Violet at all, shrugged. "Can you sail?" Jack asked Violet. Violet rolled her eyes and swore at Jack through her gag. Will walked Violet and undid her gap. "Yes I can sail you fucking bastard!" Violet shouted at Jack "You've better untie me right now Sparrow or I will fucking mess you up so badly your own parents won't be able to recognise you.". Jack laughed at Violet.

"You sound like a pirate already." Jack said laughing. He nodded at Will and Will undid Violet's bonds. Once Violet was free she jumped up and rubbed her wrist. "Where are we going then?" Violet asked. "Tortuga." Jack said smiling "Will you sail with us?"

"Why would I sail with a pirate and a blacksmith?"

"Only until we find Elizabeth, then you can go home." Will said. Violet sighed, she didn't really have any other choice. "Fine, but we're going to Tortuga I need to change, I'll be no help to you dressed like this." she said motioning to her night gown. Will nodded but Jack a little disappointed but agreed so Violet went into the Captain's cabin to find something to change into.

After about ten minutes Violet reappeared dressed in full pirate gear carrying a sword strapped to her waist. "Do you know how to use that?" Jack asked slightly worried.

"I grew up aboard ships, I know how to shoot, fight with a sword and do any job on a ship." Violet said plainly. "In that case, Tortuga." Jack said turning the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the group reached Tortuga night had fallen. Gently the company brought the Inceptor into port and disembarked. They then followed Jack to a pub and Violet pulled her hat low over her eyes. Jack and Will talked among themselves but despite being only a few steps behind them Violet couldn't for the life of her hear what they were saying. Jack and Will came to a halt until Jack spotted a women walking over to him and bound forward. "Scarlett." he said. The women slapped Jack across the face and stormed off. Violet stifled a laugh. "Not sure if I deserved that." Jack said and turned round to see another women. "Giselle." he said surprised.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked. _This is getting interesting_ Violet thought to herself.

"What?" asked Jack earning him another slap. "I may have deserved that.". Giselle walked off and the company continued their journey.

The group soon reached a pigsty in which a man was asleep. Jack picked up a bucket and gave it to Will then picked up another. He then threw his bucket over the man who was sleeping in the pigsty. The man woke up suddenly and was shouting and holding a knife. "Mother's love, Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck." the man said.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." he said bending down toward the man.

"Aye that'll about do it." the man replied getting up with Jack's help as Will threw his bucket of water over the man. "BLAST, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" cried the man.

"That was for the smell." Will said simply and the three men and Violet nodded in agreement.

The now larger company made their way to the pub so Jack could buy the man a drink. When they got there the man sat at a table, Jack headed for the bar and Will and Violet lent against a pillar not too far from the table. Jack walled over to the two of them. "Keep a sharp eye." he said to Will then made his way over to the man. Will lent against the side of the pillar furthest from Jack looking very out of place but Violet lent against the side facing Jack and the other man as she didn't trust either of them. The two men then began to talk in hushed tones causing Violet to suspect they were talking about something they either didn't want Will or her to know about. "Leverage." Jack said slightly too loud causing Will to look round at the them. Jack then began tilting his head in Will's direction trying to indicate something to the other man. "Is he now?" the man said piping up. "Right!" Jack said getting up "Mr Gibbs will have a crew together by morning all we have to do is wait, savvy.". Jack, Will and Violet all made their way to the nearest inn and Jack purchased three rooms for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the company met Mr Gibbs down at the harbour where there were a line of men and one women but nobody but Violet seemed to have realised that. "Feast your eyes Captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot." Mr Gibbs said as they walked along the line inspecting the crew. "So this is your able bodied crew?" asked Will doubtfully. Jack didn't say anything but carried on down the line until he reached one man with a parrot. "You sailor." Jack said to the man.

"Mr Cotton sir." Mr Gibbs said.

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr Cotton answer man" Jack said to the man.

"He's a mute sir, the poor devil had his tongue cut out," Mr Gibbs said prompting Mr Cotton to open his mouth to show his lack of tongue "so he trained the parrot to talk for him, no one's yet figured how.". Jack then turned to the parrot.

"Mr Cotton's parrot, same question." Jack said.

"Arh, ready to sail, ready to sail." the parrot replied.

"Mostly we figured that means yes." Mr Gibbs said.

"Course it does," Jack said turning to face Will "satisfied?". Will looked at bit dumfounded for a moment and then spoke. "Well you've proved them mad." he replied.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked the women dressed up like a man on the end. Jack squinted an walked over to her. He made a slightly pained face and lifted the women's hat. "Anamaria." he said earning him a slap.

"I suppose, you didn't deserve that one either." Will said as Violet let out a small laugh.

"No that one I deserve." he said and Anamaria nodded.

"You stole my boat." she said.

"Actually," Jack said but receiving another slap before he could get any further and Violet had to try very hard to stop herself from laughing "borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she shouted.

"You'll get another one." Jack said looking scared.

"I will." Anamaria replied pointing at Jack causing him to back away slightly and hold up the green banana he had been holding. "A better one." Will interjected. Jacked looking relived turned to Will then back to Anamaria and smiled. "A better one." he said happily trying to mask the fear.

"That one." Will said pointing at the Interceptor causing Anamaria to look at it, Jack to look at Will and Violet almost hit him. "What one?" asked Jack and Will nodded to the Interceptor . "That one?" Jack and Violet asked angrily but Will simply nodded. "Aye, that one, what say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" shouted Anamaria causing the whole crew to shout it as well and the crew all began to head to the ship.

"No, no, no, it's frightfully bad luck to bring a women aboard sir." Mr Gibbs said nervously. "It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack replied and walked over to the ship._ Well in that case_ Violet thought to herself and removed her hat. "No, no, no, not two." Mr Gibbs said.

"We don't get a choice." Will said walking over to the ship closely followed by Violet and Mr Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

By nightfall the crew were making good way but they soon hit a storm and were fighting to stay on course. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted as he, Mr Gibbs and Violet tried to secure a rope.

"Aye it doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find, North are we?" Mr Gibbs said as the secured the rope and he went off to speak to Jack while Violet and Will went to do another job. They were making good speed and the crew were in good enough spirits, they were catching up. Soon they reached Shipwreck Bay and the whole crew where lent over the railing looking into the shark infested waters.

"How is it that Jack came across that compass?" Will asked Mr Gibbs following him over to the ropes that Violet was checking. "No a lots know about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta." Mr Gibbs said "That was before I met him back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?!" asked Violet and Will in unison.

"He failed to mention that." Will said looking at Jack who was stood at the wheel.

"Well he plays things close to the vest now, hard learned lesson it was. See three days into the venture, the first mate comes up to him and says everything's and equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.".

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the-" said Will imitating Jack.

"Reason got nothing to do with it." Mr Gibbs said sitting down "Now Will when a pirates marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot, one shot, well that won't do much good for hunting or if you're gonna be rescued but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol starts to look real friendly, but Jack he escaped that island and still has that single shot, oh he won't use it though say but one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said.

"Aye." Mr Gibbs said nodding.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya'." Mr Gibbs said looking excited "He waded out into the shallows and he waited there for three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimatised to his presence. Now on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'um together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Will said doubtfully.

"Aye, sea turtles." Mr Gibbs said like sea turtles were magical.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked causing Mr Gibbs to pause unsure.

"Human hair, from my back." Jack said appearing from nowhere "Let go the anchor."

"Aye lower the anchor!" the crew shouted.

"Young Mr Turner and me are to go ashore." Jack said walking away.

"Captain, what if the worse should happen?" Mr Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code." Jack said walking off again.

"Aye the code." Mr Gibbs said going to help with something. Violet however went after Jack.

"And what about me then, Jack?" Violet asked him standing in his way.

"Stay on board the ship."

"Oh no, you can't get rid of me that easily. You kidnapped me, you stole my brother's ship and you're now going to try and leave me aboard a ship and face Barbossa and his crew alone."

"And what help would you be, you're barely a women." Jack said, infuriating Violet who drew her sword and rested it on Jack's neck. "I can do almost anything you can do Jack, I can shoot, I can fight with the blade and I can also fist fight. So you take me to shore with you Jack or I'll make you a eunuch." Violet said causing jack to look down and see she had her pistol pointed at his crotch. Jack swallowed and tried to think of a way of getting out of this situation, he couldn't. "Fine, you will come ashore with us." he said and Violet placed her pistol and sword away.

* * *

Once the boat was ready and night had fallen Jack, Violet and Will climbed in and made their way to Isla de Muerta. Will sat at the front holding the lamp while Jack rowed and Violet kept watch for other pirates and drove the rudder. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked however, Violet had a feeling she wouldn't want to know the answer. "Pirates code," Jack replied "any man who falls behind, gets left behind.".

"Great." Violet said.

"No heroes among thieves, eh." Will said

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to become one." Jack said "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure.". Will looked down into the water as the lamps light hit hundreds of gold pieces hidden beneath the water. Soon they reached the shore. "That's not true, I am not obsessed with treasure." Will said.

"You keep telling yourself that mate." Violet said patting him on the back.

Jack disappeared behind rock and Violet and Will followed him to see that he had found a gap in which to spy on Barbossa and his crew. "Not all treasures is silver and gold mate." Jack said. All three looked through the whole and saw Barbossa stood on a hill of treasure with Elizabeth stood over a chest while the crew where stood around the edge. "Gentlemen, the time has come, our salvation is near, the end is nigh." Barbossa said holding something above his head. "Our torment is near an end." He shouted at the crew. "Elizabeth." Will said spotting her. The crew shouted something. "For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over," Barbossa shouted causing the crew to shout in agreement "and a hundred times again." earning him another shout. "Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime. Here it is," Barbossa said kicking to lid of the chest in front of Elizabeth "the cursed treasure of Cortés himself and every last piece that went astray we have returned say for this." he pointed to the piece around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will said going to climb over.

"Not yet." said Jack as he and Violet pulled Will back "We'll wait for the opportune moment.". The company left their hiding place and went back to the boat. "When's that?" Will asked "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked Will "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid. You too girl." he said looking at Violet. Violet placed her hand on Will's shoulder as Jack walked away. "We have to trust him Will, he will save Elizabeth." she said.

"And how can you be sure of that?" he asked Violet turning round to face her.

"Because it's the only way he can get rid of me." she replied jokingly but Will just turned back around, he didn't hold as much trust for Jack as Violet did, he was a pirate after all. Violet went and sat on a rock her back facing Will, there was no point trying to reason with him, he was in love. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Violet's head was throbbing and she could hear muffled voices slowly she sat up only to see around twenty pirates all looking at Jack. "Who." one said

"You're supposed to be dead." another said.

"Am I not," replied Jack patting his stomach to check he grunted then turned around into more pirates "Parllll, parllla" Jack muttered.

"Parlay?" said the first pirate.

"That's the one parlay." Jack said as Violet scrabbled up and hid behind Jack. "Parlay." they said together. "Parlay." said the second pirate through gritted teeth "Down to the depths with the mutton who ever thought of parlay."

"That would be the French." Jack said pushing the second pirates pistol down and earning him a thump from Violet. "Who's he?" asked the first pirate pointing to Violet. Jack turned to look at Violet. "What happen?" he asked. Violet shrugged.

"My name is Violet Norrington." Violet said stepping out from behind Jack and taking off her hat, letting her hair fall free. "A women." a different pirate said.

"But who is she?" the first pirate said. The pirates all looked at each other and shrugged. No one had any idea who she was.

One of the crew was sent to fetch Barbossa and after a few moment he returned with Captain in tow. "How the blazes did you get off that island" Barbossa asked and all the crew looked a Jack for a response. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied.

"Ah well I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa said walking up to Jack "Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow, kill him."

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said unfazed by the large amount of pistols pointed at him. "Jack please don't do anything stupid." Violet whispered to him, hidden from Barbossa's view.

"Hold your fire." Barbossa shouted "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Jack said "Let's talk."

"Back to the ship lads it appears Jack and I need to have a little talk." Barbossa said walking to the boats. "What about her, Captain?" the second pirate asked.

"Who?" Barbossa asked turning round.

"Her." The pirate said menacingly pointing at Violet

Violet was roughly pulled out from behind Jack and shoved in front of Barbossa. "Well, well, well, Jack brought company. What's you name darling." Barbossa asked. Violet stiffened she felt exposed and vulnerable. "Violet Elizabeth Charlotte Jane Norrington." Violet said stating her whole name. "That's a long name miss, are you a pirate?" Barbossa asked. Violet shock her head. "Then how did you come to be in Jack's company." Barbossa asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Jack interjected and receiving a scowl from Barbossa.

"I left with him from Port Royal." Violet said.

"And what business did you have in such a place?" Barbossa asked.

"I live there with my brother Commodore Norrington." Violet replied.

"Bring her aboard, it will be nice to have someone to cook us some food when we're free." Barbossa said earning him some shouted of agreement and Violet was roughly thrown into a boat.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were aboard the ship Violet and Jack where taken to the Captain's cabin while the crew prepared the ship for voyage. Barbossa and Jack were soon into negotiations about what to do while Violet mulled around the Cabin. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your words of the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship" Barbossa said laughing slightly. "No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" Jack said as Violet lent over Jack and took an apple from the bowl on the table. "But that still leaves us with a problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said. "Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack said taking an apple and sitting down. "Although I should be thanking you because in fact if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny old world, aint it?". Barbossa nodded in agreement. Violet walked over to the monkey sitting on its perch and began stroking it lightly. "I like your monkey Captain Barbossa." Violet said.

At that moment a large shirtless pirate walking in. "Captain we're coming up on the interceptor." he said, and Barbossa, the monkey, Jack and Violet all followed him outside. Up on deck Barbossa pulled out his telescope and looked through it to see the interceptor. Jack stood in front of the telescope and spoke. "I'm having a thought, what's say we rung up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh, what say you to that?" Jack said. "Now you see Jack that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl, people are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa said. Violet cut off a bit off her apple and gave it to the monkey. "This is getting interesting." she said to it. Barbossa closed his telescope and looked at the shirtless pirate from before. "Lock him in the brig." he ordered.

"And her, Barbossa?" the shirtless man asked.

"You, your brother was a commodore what do you know about that ship?" Barbossa asked Violet. "HMS Interceptor is a brig so was built for speed, it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean, according to the navy, as they don't think the Pearl is real, it only has 16 cannons and 2 swivel guns. That's all I know." Violet surprised she was helping the enemy.

"She's staying up here, lock Jack in the brig." Barbossa ordered and Jack was taken away. Barbossa then returned to looking at the interceptor.

"You'll need to catch them up before they reach them shoals or you'll have lost them." Violet "The Interceptor can sail there, I don't think the Pearl can."

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" he shouted ordering the men to prepare for an attack "and run out the sweeps.". He turned to Violet. "We'll catch them up, you'll see." he said. "That's different." Violet said as the interceptor suddenly clubhauled and a battle was in full swing.

"Can you shoot miss?" he asked. Violet drew her pistol and shot straight through the middle of the Union Jack on the Interceptor's flag. "I'll take that as a yes." Barbossa said as Violet placed her pistol back in her belt. "How old are you miss?" Barbossa asked her. "Twenty Captain." Violet replied just as the main mast of the interceptor narrowly missed her and Barbossa. Violet placed a hand on Barbossa's shoulder and lent on him slightly as they watched the battle unfold. Out of the corner of her eye however she spotted the monkey running back with the medallion. "Captain the monkey." she said pointing to it.

Barbossa took the medallion off the monkey at it climbed on his other shoulder. "Why thank you Jack." he said looking down at Jack Sparrow who had followed the monkey. "You're welcome." Jack Sparrow said. "Not you, we named the monkey Jack." Barbosa said "Gents our hope is restored.". The crew shouted loudly with happiness. The crew then tied Jack Sparrow's crew up and Violet, Barbossa and his crew looked at the Interceptor and waited. Suddenly Elizabeth broke free and ran forward just as the interceptor exploded. "You monstrous savage." Elizabeth said pushing Violet away and attacking Barbossa. "Welcome back miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time it hold fair now you return the favour." Barbossa said holding Elizabeth by the wrists and throwing her into the crew. Violet gasped but it was hidden by Elizabeth's screams.

It was at that point that Will climbed onto the railing of the ship. "Barbossa!" he shouted causing everyone to look at him. Will jumped down and grabbed a pistol. "She goes free!" she demanded. "What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked not knowing who he was. Violet slowly walked over to Elizabeth. "She goes free." Will repeated. Barbossa walked over so he was stood in front of the barrel of the pistol. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die." he said to Will. On the side lines Will saw Jack. "Don't do anything stupid." Jack begged him. Will ran back over to the railings and stood on them. "You can't," he said pointing the gun at Barbossa then pointing it to his chin. "I can."

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one, he's no one." Jack said walking over and standing between Barbossa and Will "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch." .

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will shouted and Jack returned to his original position next to Barbossa's crew. "He's the splitting image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us." cried one pirate with a fake eye.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Will shouted, pistol still pointed at his chin. "Name your terms Mr Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will cried.

"Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"And the crew, the crew are not be harmed." he said momentarily lifting the pistol from his chin. Barbossa walked forward. "Agreed." he said simply.

The crew then relinquished their hold on Elizabeth and Violet pulled her to the side. "Elizabeth are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"Violet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, are you alright." Violet said again.

"I'm fine, how did you get her?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Jack and Will sort of kidnapped me, come on you look like you need a drink." Violet said taking her below the deck.


	9. Chapter 9

After a short while Violet was ordered to bring Elizabeth back up to deck. When she did she saw an island and the plank set up, she feared the worst. Elizabeth was the forced to walked the plank but before she jumped Will stopped her. "Barbossa you lying bastard you swore she would go free." he said.

"Don't dare inpune my honour boy, I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when nor where. Though it does seem a shame to waste something so fine, don't it lads , so I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said getting laughter and shouts of agreement from the crew. "Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth said throwing it to Barbossa who then threw it into the crowd. "Still warm." he said. Elizabeth spotted Violet in the crowd and Violet mouthed sorry to her. Elizabeth then looked at Will but the shirtless pirate stomped on the plank and Elizabeth fell in.

Next Jack was pushed up his hands tied. "I really rather hoped we were past all this." he said to Barbossa. "Jack, Jack," Barbossa said putting his arm round Jack "did you not notice that be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip.". Jack looked at the island then back at Barbossa. "I did notice." he said.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape but I doubt it." Barbossa said pulling out his sword "Off you go.". Jack backed away then stopped.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." He said.

"By the powers your right, where be Jacks pistol, bring it forward." Barbossa ordered and Violet handed him Jack's pistol. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentlemen would give us two pistols." Jack said. "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa said throwing Jack's pistol into the sea and jack dived in after it.

* * *

After Jack jumped Will was taken below deck and locked in the brig like the rest of the crew. Violet sunk into the kitchen and stole a plate full of food and headed back to the brig. Making sure no one was around she sunk in. "Here." she said handing the crew some food then turning to Will. "You too." she said reluctantly handing him some as well.

"Violet I'm sorry about leaving you on Isla de Muerta." Will said taking the food.

"It's alright Will, I'm not upset I just want to know why." Violet said breaking some bread up and giving some to Will and the rest to the crew. "I thought you were working with Jack." Will said "I thought you were going to sell me out.". Violet shook her head.

"I would never have done that Will, ever." Violet said wearily "I just want to go home."

"Then why did you come with us." he asked.

"You and Jack kidnapped me remember, anyway I want to help you get Elizabeth back. I've seen the way you look at her and how she looks at you Will and a love like that shouldn't be denied."

"Love…you really think Elizabeth loves me."

"Yes I do, you'd have to be as blind as a bat not to see it ." It was at this point that the pirate with the false eye and another pirate came in.

"Oi, what are you doing down here?" the one with the false eye asked.

"Eating," Violet said thinking quickly and holding up what was left of the bread as well.

"Why down here?" asked the other pirate.

"Because I enjoy watching them beg." she replied to which Mr Gibbs began trying to grab the food out of Violet's hands while he begged her to give him some. Soon the whole crew followed suit. "Shut up!" Violet said hitting the bars with her fist and the crew fell silent. The two pirates grunted and Violet finished the bread, brushed her hands together to get rid of the crumbs and then left.

* * *

Back on deck Violet realised quite how late it was as darkness had already fallen. She began to make her way to the Captain's cabin when Barbosa walked up to her. Violet froze. Before her was not a man but a skeleton dressed in a man's clothes. His clothes where ripped and worn, his eyes where the same colour as his teeth, yet he still had his beard. There was no mistaking, this skeleton man was Barbossa. "Something wrong miss." he asked his voice a little dark. Violet shook her head and smiled. "Just admiring your new attire." she said to him. Barbossa smiled and offered his arm which Violet took and walked her to his cabin. Once inside Barbossa returned back to the man he was leaving Violet a little stunned. Barbossa closed the door and sat at the dining table. " I take it nobody told you about our little curse." he said looking back at Violet's stunned face.

Regaining the use of her body Violet moved over to face Barbossa across the table. "I knew of a curse," she said leaning on the back of the chair "but I was unsure of what it entailed.". Barbossa lent back in his chair and let out a breath. "We are curse men miss, no drink can quench our thirst, not food will cease our hunger and no amount of pleasurable company slake our lust. The moon light reveals us for what we truly are, dead men walking." he said.

"Well that's certainly interesting." Violet said.

"Have an apple." Barbossa said gesturing to the plate full of apples in front of him.

"Don't mind if I do." Violet said forward and taking the reddest apple. She bit into it and wave of pleasure washed over her face. "I love apples." she said sitting down across from Barbossa.

"Tell me miss how did you come to be in Jack's company?" he asked.

"Would you like the long or short version?" she asked.

"I have eternity."

"Ok then," Violet said and the pair talked into the small hours of the morning.

* * *

The next day the Pearl was awash with activity and Violet helped in any way she could. She was securing rope one moment then up the rigging the next. The crew where all in high spirits with the hope of the curse being lifted but Violet's mind was elsewhere trying to find a way to save Will, the crew, Jack, Elizabeth and free Barbossa and his crew from the curse in the process. It wasn't going to be easy but by nightfall they had reached the Isla de Muerta and she was no closer to find a solution.

Everyone climbed into the rowing boats along with Will and made their way to the island. Once there Barbossa took Will up to the stone chest along with two men to hold him down while Violet and the rest of the crew stood on around the cave on various piles of treasure. The crew began chanting and Barbossa began the ritual. However the cave suddenly fell silent as Jack Sparrow pushed his way through the crowd. "It's not possible." said Barbossa.

"Not probable." Jack said making his way to the bottom of the pile Barbossa was stood on. Will tried to straighten. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

"She's safe just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just as you promised so we're all men of our words really, except for Elizabeth who is in fact a women." Jack said. Violet breathed a sigh of relief at least that was two people she could remove from her list of people to save. "Shut up, you're next." Barbossa said pointing to Jack who was then grabbed by the shirtless man and pulled back.

Barbossa then returned to the matter at hand and put the knife he was holding to Will throat. He was just about to slit it when Jack spoke up. "You don't want to be doing that mate." he said and Barbossa stopped and looked at him. "No I really think I do." He replied then looked at Violet causing her shift uncomfortably. "Your funeral." Jack said looking down at the floor causing Barbossa to pause once again and look at Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked.

"Well because," he said going moving forwards then hitting the shirtless man hand off his shoulder and walking up to Barbossa. "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just of shore waiting for you." he said causing the pirates to begin talking amongst themselves. Jack climbed to the top of the pile and began a discussion with Barbossa. Barbossa beckoned Violet over and she took her place behind him.

"Just hear me out mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best," he said getting a mummer of agreement from the crew "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt and there you are with two ships, the making of your very own fleet. Cause you'll take the grandest as your flag ship and whose to argue, what of the pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colour and give you ten percent of my plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?".

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa said.

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack said picking up a handful of gold "after you've killed Norrington's men, every last one." to which he threw a piece of gold in to exaggerate the last three words. Violet's eyes widened, her brother, his men, she had to do something. "You've been planning this ever since you learnt my name." Will said struggling.

"Yep." Jack replied. Violet put her hand on Barbossa's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You can't trust Jack, there has to be another way." she whispered. After a moment Barbossa took his foot off the stone chest and turned to Jack. "I want fifty percent of your plunder." he said.

"Fifteen," Barbossa said as the entered bartering.

"Thirty Five, I'll buy you the hat, a really big one, Commodore." Jack said to which Barbossa smiled and shook Jack's hand while Violet was mentally screaming no. "We have an accord." he said and Jack threw his arms open. "All hands to the boats." he cried "Apologies, you give the orders.". Barbossa smiled and turned to the crew. "Gents, take a walk." he said. Jack looked confuse.

"Not to the boats?" He asked to which Barbossa gave a look as to say _Of course not_.

The crew all began filing out while Jack wondered around the cave looking at the treasure. Barbossa turned to face Violet. "Smart call." he said moving to sit down at the base of the pile. Violet simply smiled and sat down next to him while she once again tried to figure out and escape/rescue plan. "I must admit Jack I thought I had you figured, but it turns out you're a hard man to predict" Barbossa said as Jack picked up a gold statute. "Me, I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly it's the honest ones you have to look out for 'cause you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." he said walking over to one of the men left behind. He grabbed the man's sword, kicked him into the water and threw the sword to Will. Will then began to fight the other remaining crew members while Barbossa got up, drew his sword and began duelling with Jack. Violet jumped out of the way to avoid getting caught in the cross fire but was unsure as to who to help. Neither sides where truly evil they were just trying to achieve something involving something the other side had.

After a few seconds Violet decided that three undead men against one mortal one was unfair and drew her sword to fight alongside Will. Soon the whole group was locked in battle with Violet and Will fighting back to back. "I'm sorry Violet." Will said.

"Now is really not the time." Violet said ducking a sword as Will turned round to face one of the pirates who was stood in a beam of moonlight. Will paused just long enough for Violet to look round. "It's the curse." she then lunged forward to attack another pirate. Jack and Barbossa where locked in conversation so intensely they hadn't even realised that Violet had joined the fight. Violet fought back the other two pirates as Will dealt with his. Will threw off his pirate just as Violet was pushed to the ground by one of hers. Will picked up a gold bowl and placed it on the head one pirate hitting it with his sword cause the pirate to be discombobulated. This gave them both enough time to see Jack stood in the moonlight and now cursed. However Will was soon locked in battle again fortunately there was only two pirates left as the third was trying to get the bowl of its head. Will distracted the pirates long enough for Violet to get back up and run after Will who had now run to a stone clearing.

Soon Violet was stood back to back with Will. "How can we kill something that's already dead?" Will asked mid fight.

"Maybe we don't have to kill it just stop it from being dead." Violet suggested as she dodged a sword. Suddenly out of nowhere the smaller of the three pirates threw a bomb throwing them all back. Violet was thrown against a pile of gold. She spotted the same pirate make his way over to Will saying something about pain just as Elizabeth appeared and hit him with a gold staff. "You like pain, try wearing a corset." she said helping Will up.

"Here, here." Violet said running over to them. Elizabeth spotted Jack and Barbossa stood in the moonlight fighting. "Who's side is Jack on?" she asked. Violet shrugged.

"At the moment ?" Will said turning round to see Elizabeth had gone to fight the pirates. He then followed her as Violet took a moment the gain her breath.

After a few seconds Violet felt a strong pain coming from her side. Violet turned to look at it only to see that at some point in the battle she had caught the edge of a sword. Lifting up her top slightly to see the damage she saw it was nothing bad and went to re-join the battle only to see Will stood on top of the mound of treasure and Barbossa's pistol pointed at Elizabeth. Suddenly a shot was fired but it wasn't by Barbossa. Barbossa turned to Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol now you waste your shot." he said smugly.

"He didn't waste it." Will said from on top of the mound. Barbossa turned round to look at him only to see that Will was holding the knife with blood on it and Barbossa's smug look was wiped off his face. Will dropped two coins into the chest and Barbossa turned back round to look at Jack. He dropped his weapons and opened his coat and vest only to see blood seeping through shirt. "I feel….cold." he said as Violet ran over to him but he fell just as she reached him. Violet fell to her knees beside him. "No," she said softly but there was nothing she could do. He was dead. Violet began to cry silently. She didn't know why. Violet had only know this man for mere days and he was a pirate but his death saddened her greatly. She didn't know why.


	10. Chapter 10

Will climbed down and placed a hand on Violet's shoulder causing Elizabeth to walk away. "We won Violet, you can go home." he said. Violet turned her tear stained face up to face him causing him to be a little taken aback. "Did we really." She said turning back to look at Barbossa's cold body. Will left to find Elizabeth leaving Violet alone. Violet slowly closed Barbossa's eyelids and stood up. "Never forget." she said to herself, something her brother always said after losing men. Violet made her way to the boat and waited for the others. After a while everyone appeared and they began to row out the Dauntless. When they got aboard James hugged his sister as Elizabeth was hugged by her father. "I thought you'd died Violet." he said.

"I'm fine." she said weakly. James held Violet out at arm's length then lifted her chin up.

"Let's get you home." he said. Violet nodded but inside she was thinking that home seemed like such a foreign place now. If he had said that to her a few days ago she would have welcomed the idea but after experiencing everything she had over the past days the idea of home where she couldn't do anything without a chaperone and the constant pressure of marriage was always there it seemed a prison.

* * *

The journey home was uneventful and Violet kept to herself but it was a whole other story when they got back to Port Royal. Everyone fussed over Violet and Elizabeth and they were constantly bombarded with questions and everyone wanted to know about their adventure but Violet just wanted to be back out at sea with the freedom to do whatever she wanted. The days began to blur together and Jacks execution day was fixed. It was then that Violet realised what she need to do. That morning she wrote a note for James and left it on her pillow, he had to understand why she did it or she would never forgive him. She took her place next to James and listened as his charges where read out. Well sort of listened as she looked for the signal. Then she spotted it. Cotton's Parrot. Setting the next stage of the plan into action Violet slowly inched round to get a better shot. As the executioner placed the rope on Jack's neck Violet drew a pistol from inside the folds of her dress and took aim. She was just about the shoot through the rope when Elizabeth fainted. Distracted Violet didn't see Will rushing to the front of the crowd and throw a sword to stop jack from falling. Suddenly the place was in uproar and Violet rushed forward running over to the Jack ignoring the pleas of her brother. Before she reached him however the executioner accidently cut through Jack's rope causing him to fall to the ground.

Violet ran over to Jack and helped him up. "The pearl's on the other side of the island meet us there in ten." she said running off leaving Jack a bit bewildered. Violet ran down to the port where one of the crew was waiting for her with a rowing boat. "Jack?" they asked. Violet climbed in and pushed it away from the port. "I told him where we are, he'll get there." she said the they made their way back aboard the ship.

"Glad to have you back Miss Norrington." Mr Gibbs said helping her aboard.

"Glad to be back Mr Gibbs." Violet said stepping on deck "Now let's go get sparrow.". With that they picked up Jack from the bay by the fort. Once Jack was back aboard he was greeted by the crew. "thought you were suppose to keep to the code." Jack said looking up at Mr Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guide lines." he said offering his hand to Jack. Jack took it and stood up taking his hat from Cotton. "Captain Sparrow," said Anamaria putting Jack's coat on him "the black pearl is yours.". Jack smiled and walked over to the wheel. Jack looked around at everyone. "On deck you scabless dogs, hands to braces." he barked and the crew scrambled. "Now bring me that horizon.". He then began humming the 'A Pirates Life For Me'.

Violet stepped forward surprised Jack hadn't spotted her earlier. "What about me Jack?" she asked. "I thought I'd got rid of you." he said surprised.

"It takes more than that Jack." she said smiling "just drop me of in Tortuga and I'll be out of your hair forever."

"Alright princess." he said turning the wheel. Violet lent against the railings and smiled. _I like princess _ she thought to herself.

**End**


End file.
